His True Feelings
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: Others think that sleepless night are best used as thinking time. Others do important things that they have to do. Others do whatever they can think about. As for Gray, he thinks this night is a nice time to walk around the city. Grayza Oneshot


There are nights when some people cannot sleep for a reason. This night, however, is not an exception of those nights. And Gray Fullbuster is one of the many people who cannot just simply hit the hay.

Others think that these nights are best used as thinking time. Others do important things that they have to do. Others do whatever they can think about. Some even causes trouble like pulling the chord of the amp even when the volume is still on.

As for Gray, he thinks this night is a nice time to walk around the city. He walks for the reason that he is bored and he cannot sleep. He doesn't really care anyway.

If this is insomnia, he might even find it nice. He placed his hands in his pockets as he walk.

It's so silent when everyone's asleep. It's as if, there is no certain fire dragon slayer in the city who is so careless and destructive. Gray smirked at that thought. Well, he wonders what would be the guild like without Natsu.

Maybe it might be different after all. Maybe it won't be that noisy as it is right now but then… the guild's noise symbolizes its warmth. Maybe without him, the guild won't be that complete.

Natsu is always with Happy since then. Natsu found Happy as an egg in the forest – thinking that it was some sort of a dragon egg.

When Lucy joined, she easily befriended Natsu and Happy. Lucy is just a recent recruit but it feels like she was already in the guild for so long. Like, even if she's just some sort of a newbie, it would be really sad if she's not around.

Gray always thought that Lucy and Natsu look good together. They're like the perfect match for each other. Gray smirked once more. Well, talking about matches, if Lucy would be for Natsu, how about Mirajane?

Gray thought that Mirajane could go with Freed. Well, they look so close, don't they? Thinking about couples makes him smirk so much. Elfman could go with Evergreen.

As for Erza…

Well, he never thought about it before… His smirk was removed on his face for the reason that he seriously can't think of anyone…

Erza, Erza, Erza…

He scratched his head. He thought of someone who can be paired nicely with her. But he isn't from Fairy Tail.

That guy – Jellal Fernandes… He can make a great match for Erza.

It's obvious that Erza likes him. So obvious. Like, when Erza saw him in the Tower of Heaven, she was willing to die with him.

Like, when Erza saw Mystogan's face which looks exactly like Jellal's, she was so shocked, she even locked herself in her room. Gray suddenly noticed – He already stopped walking.

Why did he…? Weren't he walking just a while ago…? Why the heck did he stop…?

Is it because of thinking about Erza and Jellal…? Unconsciously, he saw himself walking by the river – the place she first saw Erza's vulnerable side.

That time… She looked so defenseless… Like, she's a glass that will be broken when held carelessly. She was crying that time. Because of Jellal.

Gray tried to offer himself indirectly as a crying shoulder but… nothing happened… Erza didn't know but… Gray has always liked her since the first time he saw her.

The real reason Gray talked to Erza that time was because he thought that she would speak. But instead, he was completely ignored. His feelings got the best of him and he kicked the table in front of her. And with that, she stopped ignoring him and stared at him.

Gray looked at her with an annoyed expression. He cannot think of anything to say so he randomly told her that the guild is not the place to wear armor. He thought that with that, Erza would be scared of him and listen to him.

He doesn't like the idea that Erza wears armor for the reason that it makes him feel that she doesn't trust anyone in the guild. Like, it's as if she's thinking that someone in the guild will hurt her. He thought that with that, Erza would dress normally for a girl.

He thought that with that, Erza would look up unto him and praise him for being so tough but then… He just thought.

Erza snapped back asking why wouldn't he wear something himself. She even called him a knave. She asked him too if Fairy Tail is a guild for perverts, indirectly calling him one.

Gray felt shocked that time, not believing his ears. He thought that Erza would give a positive response. The people around laughed at Erza's remark, causing Gray to feel shame. Gray felt so mad at Erza but then, she ordered him not to concern himself to her.

Gray cannot just simply do that. He wants to befriend anyone in the guild for the reason that somehow, this place treated him with hospitality and everyone in it is just like his family members. He wants to know why she keeps on shutting herself from everyone. He wants to know why she's always alone.

He wants to know if there's a chance for her to open up to him. Even at least to him only. He cannot find a good excuse for him to continue approaching Erza. He just wanted to get to know her better but then that would be too awkward if the guild knows it so he better think of the best excuse.

He came up with saying that he wants to challenge Erza. He came up with saying that he wants to simply beat her. He came up with saying that he doesn't accept her as one of them.

He kept on doing that excuse, hoping that someday, Erza would ask him why and tell him that she doesn't want to fight him and blush in front of him. Gray wants to see Erza act like a proper girl for the reason that her cuteness comes into waste.

He kept on doing that excuse for two times, three times, until he lost count. He can't remember anymore how many times he challenged her to fight him. That's his only way of expressing his feelings that time.

One time he was defeated and people start to tease him. People pointed out that he got defeated by Erza again. People teased him that he's so persistent, he might even be in love.

That's called jackpot. Gray, of course, not planning to break his façade, told them to shut up.

There's no way that a child like him will admit his true feelings. People said that she's pretty amazing to be able to get him like that. And they said too that the future of Fairy Tail will be riding on Erza the Great.

By saying that, they plan to tease Gray. Gray acted to satisfy them. He exclaimed that he doesn't accept Erza as one of them.

Of course, that's a total lie. The reason that he's being beaten up most of the time is to convince her mingle with everyone. He doesn't want her to be alone just like that. Right now, he doesn't care anymore to whom she opens up to as long as she opens up to at least, someone.

But of course, he would be more than happy to be the person Erza would open up to. That's his current goal. He ran out of the guild, planning to simply walk to the river.

But then, he saw Erza sitting by it and a smile curled onto his lips. He yelled things about beating her this day but the unexpected happened.

Erza turned around… crying. Gray was more than shocked to see this sight in front of him.

Erza… is crying…? But isn't she so tough…?

Isn't she so strong…? He misunderstood everything and suddenly felt like a brat.

He realized the things he does to Erza – shouting random crap at her, pulling her into fights he can't even win and such. He realized that those things he has been doing are just adding to her misery.

Erza quickly wiped her tears and spoke like nobody caught her crying. Like, she wasn't crying just a while ago.

But even so, while speaking, small shakes can be heard from the tone of her voice. As small as it is, it's still audible to Gray.

Instead of her blushing in front of him, it was the other way around. Gray is currently blushing right now, staring at Erza.

He shouldn't blush… He shouldn't…! It should be the other way around…!

It should be Erza blushing…! He wants to see Erza blush…! Blush because of him…!

He can't help it, he's still blushing. He started to speak but didn't finish it. Erza came to the conclusion that he's already giving up, asking so.

Gray wanted to ask her something he wanted for a very long time. Since the time he kicked her table. It's hard to say it to her but he must muster all his courage and ask.

"Why are you always by yourself?" he asked with all the courage he has.

"I feel uncomfortable around people." She replied.

Uncomfortable…? Why the heck…? Fairy Tail is welcoming so there is no reason for her to feel that way!

It looks at every member as a family member! So, that's it? The reason she stays away from people is because of that?

Gray doesn't feel that satisfied.

"Then why are you crying by yourself?" he asked.

He's still blushing. He still can't get over it. She's a girl. She's crying.

When she realized someone is watching, she just wiped her tears bravely. How courageous and brave was that, right?

She's so great, which made him adore her more. But whatever the reason is, she shouldn't cry alone! Gray is willing to be her crying shoulder!

Erza didn't reply a proper answer but even so, Gray moved and sat beside her. He's still blushing.

It's so hard to believe that right now, he's beside her without being beaten up. He's so close to her right now.

Erza looked at her with somewhat questioning eyes and asked if he won't be having at her today. Gray has to hide his real feelings and exclaimed that it's his choice.

He cannot say what he really wants if he doesn't want her to beat him up and that probably would destroy the great atmosphere. Maybe he will tell her what he truly feels about her but not now, not now that they're still kids.

He will do it when he found a great time, a perfect one. That's a perfect time when Erza would be the one blushing in front of him and not the other way around, just like he fantasized about her.

During the time he saw her cry, he doesn't want to see those tears ever again. He pledged to himself that he will prevent those tears from falling and he will never ever forgive anyone who will make her cry.

So, if it was Jellal who makes Erza cry, he takes back what he said. He takes back saying that Jellal and Erza would be the perfect match. That would be never. He will not let it happen.

As long as he's still alive, he will never let Jellal have Erza's feelings. Jellal doesn't deserve Erza. If Jellal makes her cry, he will never ever get the right to have her.

Erza deserves someone… like Gray.

Because Gray bothers to pledge something like that for her sake.

Because Gray will protect her.

Because Gray will never make her cry.

Because Gray will be willing to be her crying shoulder if it even happens that she cries.

Because Gray will promise to bring her happiness.

Because Gray will never regret it if he even does these things.

**-The End-**


End file.
